


Holmes Ex Machina – aka – A Holmes In The Machine

by soul200



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul200/pseuds/soul200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>要求: #38. 嫉妒的Mycroft. 基本是Lestrade是个不知道自己很英俊的家伙，很多男人女人试图跟他调情或引诱他，都被无视了。不过Mycroft都看在眼里，并及时进行处理，秘密的当然。福利：事情失去控制，Lestrade得制止Mycroft的嫉妒偏执。</p><p>作者声明: 跟要求贴的不如我想象的进, 但灵感在半当中抛弃我了...本来还有更多的来着; 好了不找借口了。 这边是五个小段落连起来说一个更大的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes Ex Machina – aka – A Holmes In The Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holmes Ex Machina – aka – A Holmes In The Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5835) by Random_Nexus. 



> 授权  
> http://mystradefanfest.livejournal.com/15551.html?thread=229055#t229055
> 
> 译者：这是Mystrade同人祭活动里头一篇文，Mystrade万岁~另外大晚上翻的脑子不太清楚|||看到有问题请指出啊！

1-初始-221b

虽然Gregory Lestrade不是个傻瓜，也不是容易忽视显而易见的事实的人——不管某个咨询侦探怎么说——但是，当他的心认定了，他是个非常相信对方并且宽容的人。

也许有点信任过头了，但即使是离婚的经历也没让他过于怀恨在心，或是不断在他那完全意料外的和Mycroft Holmes的关系上挑刺。他们第一次见面很偶然，接下来的几次更是完全无法预见的，而他们互相蹭出火花这事实更是叫人惊奇。Lestrade完全没料到这情况，但当第三次他和Mycroft在处理完Sherlock Holmes问题后还继续聊天——他们怎么能料到又一场交通混乱会推迟Mycroft的司机到达呢？——Lestrade抓住机会，邀请这位整个太沉着冷静还有着迷人的冷幽默的男人一起共进晚餐。几次晚餐后是一场电影，接着Mycroft提议戏剧，在那之后Lestrade冒险安排了一次当日往返的短途游，骑着他的摩托车。但一锤定音的是当Mycroft带Lestrade去听交响乐的时候，显然所有穿着晚礼服的Holmes看上去都迷人得让人眩晕，Lestrade欣赏年轻的那位，但年长的那个让他陷得比很深还深。

2-约法三章-221b

不管Lestrade对他和Mycroft的关系有什么设想，现实有时是让人愉快的惊喜，另外些时候让人迷惑，但偶尔也会让人发狂。Mycroft依旧是个Holmes，显然和穿着晚礼服是看上去英俊得不正常配套，Holmes兄弟有责任时不时的把周围人逼疯。

Lestrade从没喜欢过他和爱人之间有秘密，那毁掉了他的婚姻，但Mycroft的整个世界由秘密、半真半假的事实和彻头彻尾的谎言组成。他听到越多“严格说来你无需知道”*（strictly need to know），就越加不喜欢这整个概念，直到有一天Mycroft——显然比他兄弟更天才一点——揭示他不仅了解Lestrade的问题，更了解Lestrade。

“开诚公布，Gregory，我会诚实回答你问的任何问题，不管我觉得你会不会喜欢那答案，而你也同样要这么做。然而，我的某些秘密关系到我的生命，还有其他人的。所以我警告你，我的爱，确定你真想要答案后再发问。”

这某种程度上是个挑战，但也绝对是一个承诺，一个Lestrade不能拒绝的承诺。不用说，他同意了。接着发生的是他一生里体验过的那种最棒的性爱——不，事实上，比那更好。

3-恰到好处的时机-221b

Lestrade很高兴与新的DS*（Detective Sergent），Anita Spalding共事，她聪明、坚强、能干、专注。她甚至跟Donovan处的很好，而且毫不犹豫地把Anderson推到他该在的位置上去。Lestrade真的会不得不把他调走或者找个训狗项圈*（shock collar）的。

Spalding加入他的队伍几周后，一个糟糕的案子发生了，生活走向每天工作到很晚，随便吃点外卖当晚餐，打电话给Mycroft，不情愿地告诉他别等了，还有很多让人想把头发都拔光的挫败感。然而Spalding完全胜任她的任务，又见鬼的聪明。说实话，她似乎在鼓舞士气方面很有一套，对全体，也对他自己，尤其的。Lestrade不自主的会向Mycroft提到她，在那少有的他能在合理的时间回家的时候，或者他能逃离办公室吃顿长长的午餐时候。

Lestrade不是虚荣的人，也没真的意识到他的外表——更别提他已经有主了——所以当Sherlock，在所有人里头，去评论DS Spalding的“不知羞的调情”时候，他完全没反应过来。那之后他才发现，知道他们一定得“谈谈”了。

让Lestrade松了口气的是，两天后Spalding收到了来自康沃尔*（英格兰西南端一郡）的一个终生职位邀请并调走了，有效地把她刚萌芽的爱恋掐灭。

4-好过头的时机-221b

Lestrade有时会当苏格兰场的发言人。因此他被派了个记者跟着，她被允许观察新苏格兰场每天的工作，以便高层人士讨好公众。

花了一周跟着Lestrade的队伍，记者Paula Manning很受欢迎，美丽，显然也很聪慧。讨论进行中得调查时，提出的问题也很好很中肯。

到了第二周，显然她的注意力从整个队伍转移到DI个人身上。Lestrade没抱怨什么，但时刻保持在“开”的状态真的很难，而且也不知道她什么时候又会在摄像机前问个“见解深刻的问题”。随着时间推移，问题变得越来越私人。他并不为他的爱人感到羞耻，但担心她会怎样编排一个离婚的双性恋探长。

一晚在Lestrade的办公室，就在他们准备离开前，Manning大胆地暗示，他的回绝肯定会影响他在报道里的形象。

Lestrade怒气冲冲的回到家，告诉Mycroft他可能会为失控告诉Manning滚一边去而丢了工作。

三天后，Manning的一个竞争对手发现她在大学时候拍的变态色情录像，她对Lestrade的威胁在那轰动一时的新闻发布后毫无意义。

5-被抓住咯

吃完晚餐，靠在沙发上喝着红酒，Lestrade深吸一口气，用温柔但认真的语气说：“Mycroft，你得退后些，多给我点信任。”

Mycroft花了五秒钟想了一打策略，但他决定就简单地放下酒杯，叹道：“你知道多久了？”

“我怀疑有段时间了，但最近才确认。那个暗恋我的DS得到个在Cornwall的难以置信的工作邀请，推动了怀疑那面的天平托盘。那个Manning......女人......她的污点出现的那么巧让我肯定这有问题。”

“但 ，Gregory，她会——”Mycroft开始说，但看到Lestrade摇头示意后停下了。

“不，我真的很感谢你帮我，但......”他靠近了些，揉着Mycroft的大腿。“我很肯定那些解决办法在麻烦到需要它们前就已经在进行了。你应该先跟我说的。”

Mycroft以谨慎的沉默回答，想着他是不是毁了所有东西。

Lestrade在沉默中说。“你不需要嫉妒的，My。”他从口袋里拿出样东西，把它放到Mycroft较近的手上。“我不会去其他地方。我们能折衷下么？”

呼吸急促起来，心跳加速，Mycroft低声说，“绝对的，我的爱。”他的手指滑进简单的金色圆环里。

END


End file.
